elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahkari
|Base ID = }} Ahkari is a Khajiit trader who can be found anywhere between Dawnstar and Riften. She travels and sells her wares with Zaynabi, a fellow Khajiit traveler. The pair are protected by Dro'marash and Kharjo, her guards. Interactions If the Thieves Guild quest-line is followed, at one point, the Dragonborn will be asked to deliver moon sugar to her. Doing so will unlock all Khajiit trading caravan merchants as fences for stolen goods. There is an invisible chest located next to the entrance on the left of Iron-Breaker Mine between some rocks. However, the chest is not actually invisible, it's actually in the ground and can be seen by no-clipping through the ground under the trees. It is a glitch the allows the player to access it from above the ground, and it appears to be invisible since the chest itself is inside the rocks. It contains all items present in her merchant inventory. From the wooden frame at the entrance, following along the rock wall, the chest is between the third rock and the rock wall. The chest is easier to access when crouching. This can be used to obtain items for crafting such as soul gems, enchanted gear, various pelts, precious gems, ingots and ore. In addition, by placing in the chest and then selling items to Ahkari and retrieving the items from the chest, the Speech skill can be leveled quickly. A note found in the Smuggler's Den implies that her skooma business is connected to Olava the Feeble. Wares She purchases all items (weapons, apparel, potions, ingredients, food, books, misc.), but doesn't seem to carry ingredients or books. As a fence, she will sell random items like Moon Sugar, Potion of Cure Disease, Salt Pile, and Skooma. She will buy any kind of items, including stolen items after the Thieves Guild miscellaneous quest is completed. Dialogue "The warm sands of Elsweyr is far away from here." :How long have you been in Skyrim? "Not long, in truth. I came to Skyrim after I found myself unwelcome in both Elsweyr and Cyrodiil. I seem to have an unfortunate talent for getting myself involved in misunderstandings with the law. Ri'saad was able to look past that, and it was he who helped to set me up with a trade caravan. Now I work for him." :Have you had trouble with the locals? "Mostly it is the Nords. They do not like outsiders in their land, and so we are forbidden to enter the cities. When they look upon us, they see only pickpockets and skooma dealers. It is most unfair, but we do our best to ignore them." "May your road lead you to warm sands." Quotes *''"So many refuse to talk to us. They call us thieves and smugglers. I am glad to see that you are not such a one."'' *''"The air is so clear in Skyrim, one can see forever."'' Trivia *Although the Official Game guide lists Ahkari as a Pickpocket trainer at Adept level, she does not offer training of any sort.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide *Although Ahkari says, "Most people simply view us as pickpockets or Skooma dealers," she carries Skooma, which is illegal in Skyrim, and is able to sell it to the Dragonborn. However, this quote indicates that she does not like it when Khajiits are stereotyped. *If wares are sold to her while she and her caravan reside in Dawnstar, the sold wares can be found in a hidden chest in a bush near Iron-Breaker Mine. *Kharjo refers to Ahkari as a male in his dialogue. Bugs * When Ahkari is fed upon using the Vampire's Seduction power, the Dragonborn will not show the biting cutscene and the Dragonborn cannot move. Changing into a Vampire Lord will not fix this and the Dragonborn will be stuck in the "Talk" interaction. Sometimes the Dragonborn will also turn around. ** Reloading a previous save will fix this. * Occasionally, Ahkari will glitch when making her way to dawnstar and will not appear in her tent with the rest of the caravan. Travel down the road leading south out of Dawnstar and she will usually be standing a little ways down from it. * The Dragonborn may be unable to invest in her shop. Appearances * de:Ahkari es:Ahkari pl:Ahkari ru:Акари uk:Акарі Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Fences